Disappointment
by SimplenSweet
Summary: Sora and Kairi have been married for some time, but what will happen when Sora comes home drunk and reveals his true self? Rated T for swearing. OOC. Oneshot.


Ok, let me get this straight. I for one, LOVE Sora to pieces, and I'm sort of really putting my neck out here, but this idea just popped into my head. I don't hate Sora or anything; I just wanted to put this out there. Hopefully I won't be flamed too hard for this. So obviously, Sora is very OOC, and it's kind of a twisted Sora/Kairi. It's rated T for swearing, and if anybody wants me to higher the rating, I'll raise it. Enjoy.

Disappointment

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Kairi? I'm not finished with you yet."

"Sora, you're drunk. I can't talk to you right now. You should stop before you say something you regret."

Kairi shuffled around their apartment, quickly grabbing her things and tossing them in an open suitcase. Slamming drawers closed as she opened the wrong ones multiple times out of frustration, her face flushed and burning, the young woman strode over to the closet and slid open the door.

While Kairi had her back turned, Sora stumbled over to his wife's suitcase and picked up a bra that had been thrown towards it inaccurately and had landed on the edge of their bed. "You always were small up there, Kairi. You should get a boob job." Sora snickered at his own harsh observation and stretched and snapped the small pink bra out between his hands, taunting her cruelly.

Kairi felt her eyes begin to tear up and shut them tightly. _Why was nothing ever good enough for him? Why does everything I do go unnoticed by him? Why could he never be satisfied with me? Was I that much of a disappointment? _The tears continued to tug at her eyes, until she let them fall. She had turned around, not wanting to give her husband the satisfaction of seeing his effect on her.

"Why do you have to make such a big goddamn mess every fucking time you do anything? Isn't that the one thing a woman is supposed to be good for? Cleaning? Well, that and cooking, but I guess I missed out on both those when I married you." Sora legs gave out from under him and he collapsed onto the bed, while he slurred his hateful words.

Kairi sniffled slightly and stiffened. _Does he really think of me that way? Am I just some useless whore to him? _

"Sora, I can't... _deal_ with you right now. Please just go to sleep. Please..." Kairi dropped the pair of socks that she was holding to the floor as she brought her hands to her face, quickly brushing the fresh tear stains that had formed along her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kairi. Yeah, I guess I'll just go to sleep now, cause _Kairi_ can't _deal_ right now. Please enlighten me, when did it change to you telling me what to do? No really, I'm interested." A wicked looking grin had begun to spread across Sora's normally cheerful, youthful face, and it scared Kairi to see it.

Kairi shifted her eyes sadly towards the open drawer that she stood over. Sliding her small hand underneath her favorite blue silk pajamas, her slender fingers met the harsh, cold metal. Quickly withdrawing her hand, she felt yet another fresh tear glide down her cheek.

"Sora... please..." Kairi felt her body collapsing in around her, her feelings draining from her eyes as she wept. She didn't have the heart to say anything more. "Don't... don't do this, please." She closed her indigo eyes painfully as she tried not to think; to let everything go.

_"Why can't he be the sweet little teenager I used to love? I don't even know him anymore..."_

"Please what? Pfft. Just shut up now Kairi, you don't know what you're talking about." Sora rose from his slouched sitting position on the bed as he awkwardly made his way towards his wife, until his fingers reached her slender shoulders, which shook violently underneath his touch. Feeling her shudder, Sora increased his already tight grip, liking the effect he was having on her.

"Sora, please don't touch me, you're hurting me." Kairi had begun to whimper as she felt the intense pressure on her shoulders increase painfully.

"Am I hurting you? Am I hurting you, Kairi? Well I guess that's just too fucking bad, isn't it?" Sora's evil grin had spread at the odd feeling of pleasure as he sunk his fingers into Kairi's shoulder. He wanted to cause her as much pain as possible, maybe that would take away all of his own pain.

Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't submit to him like this. "Don't touch me." Kairi's voice was a low growl. Her anger was palpable. "I said, get your hands off of me Sora." Kairi took her small, soft hands and placed them over Sora's rough ones, gripping them tightly as she pulled them up off of her shoulders.

Sora felt his blood begin to boil, and before he could stop himself, he felt his hand rise and swiftly strike Kairi across the face. He watched as she fell to the ground, clutching her reddening cheek. He watched her slowly rise from her crumpled position. He watched her reach into her pajama drawer. He didn't know what to think, or what to feel. Only emptiness.

Kairi turned, clutching the gun in her shaking hands as she pointed it straight at her husband's chest. His face showed nothing. It was blank, expressionless. Did he not care that his life may be in jeopardy?

"Well, what are you waiting for Kairi? I hit you, you get to hit me back. Or shoot me, whatever you prefer." Sora's collected voice scared Kairi more than his malicious smile. "Just know that it isn't my fault."

Kairi's eyes widened, though her tears stopped falling. She shook as she teetered back and forth and let loose all of her thoughts and feelings.

"You're right Sora. It isn't your fault. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment." The girl closed her now empty eyes as she turned the nose of the gun.

A shot rang out.

There was a loud thud.

And then there was silence.

Wow that made me depressed :(I'm sorry again for all of the Sora bashing, please don't flame for it, the idea just came to me, and I needed him for it >. Again, there was more swearing than probably a typical T has, so I will be more than happy to up the rating if anybody is offended. I just needed the emphasis. Please R&R on the writing, and hopefully not so much on the bashing. Thank you. .

SimplenSweet


End file.
